Song Beneath the Song
is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season and the 144th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary In a series first, the music that has been at the heart of the show and been beloved by fans comes to life for Grey's Anatomy: The Music Event. A cataclysmic event rattles the doctors of Seattle Grace to the core, as Callie, on the verge of an enormous life-changing moment with Arizona, envisions her hospital and friends as it has never-been-seen before. "Chasing Cars" (Snow Patrol), "How to Save a Life" (The Fray) and "The Story" (Brandi Carlile) are among the songs performed by the cast in one of the most special hours of "Greys Anatomy" yet. Full Summary Following the car crash at the end of the previous episode, Arizona raises her head from her airbag. She sees the chair next to hers is empty. She then sees that Callie flew through the windshield. She takes off her seatbelt and gets out of the car. While we see Callie's injured body, we also see short flashbacks of the car crash. Callie sees her own spirit, standing next to the car. Arizona screams for help. The driver of the truck the car tries to help, while Arizona calls for an ambulance. Meredith is in Sloan's OR. She has to tell him something, but she decides to wait until he's finished, which will be soon. Mark is complimenting his own work as he finishes. "What do you got?" he asks her. In the ambulance bay, all doctors and residents are waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Mark is panicing and while we hear the ambulance getting closer, Richard convinces Mark to stap back and let them do their job. The doctors open the ambulance doors, and they bring Callie, who says she hears music, into the ER. Mark and Arizona are left behind. Mark asks her what happened. "I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere," Arizona stammers. Owen urges Callie to stay with him, while she starts crying. In a trauma room, all doctors are examining on her. Mark and Arizona urge Lucy to tell them if she can hear a fetal heartbeat. Richard pushes them back and tells them to stay silent. Richard tells someone to have an OR prepared for them. Everyone stays silent when Lucy asks, and she finds a fetal heartbeat. Callie then crashes, they intubate her and try to resuscitate her. They successfully do, and take her to the OR. Arizona watches how they take her into an elevator. Meanwhile, Callie's spirit stands there too. "I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere," Arizona says again. Everyone is on edge in the OR. Owen tells everyone to take a breath and calm down, saying they'll make mistakes if they rush. Lexie is talking to Callie, who's put under. When Derek sees Arizona is sitting in the gallery, he says that someone needs to keep an eye on Mark. Richard sends out Lexie to do so. She leaves, and a nurse points her to where she saw Mark. Derek and Meredith are operating on Callie's brain, while Bailey, Richard and Owen try to control the different bleedings. Lucy is watching the monitor to keep an eye on the baby, and Callie suddenly starts contracting. Lexie is looking for Mark in the hallway, but she doesn't see him anywhere. As April drops an instrument, Richard sends out everyone who's not needed. Lucy tells Alex he can go, as the contractions have stopped. Owen instructs Bailey and Richard to pack Callie up, or she'll bleed to death. Bailey explains to April that Callie will be kept in the ICU for the next 24 hours, and if she keeps stable, they'll operate on her again later. Richard asks Lucy about her plan if the contractions starts again and she has to deliver the baby early. "I may be a little out of my debt here, Sir," Lucy confesses. Lexie finds Mark crying in a staircase. "You don't have to do this, I know you hate me," he says, but she says she doesn't hate him. Alex sits down next to Arizona and comforts her when she starts crying, and Lexie does the same thing for Mark. Lucy and Alex are waiting on the helipad. Lucy is humiliated as she's been benched. The helicopter lands, and Addison gets out of it. Addison and Lucy enter Callie's room, where Addison sends out April to take a break. Lucy wants to consult with Addison, but she sends her out too because she didn't do for the Callie and the baby what she should've done. Lucy leaves. Addison promises Callie that she and the other attendings will come up with a plan to figure everything out. The attendings are discussing Callie's case. They all start screamnig, and Owen manages to shut them up and make them work together as a team. Richard closes the door, as Cristina, Alex and Meredith are outside, watching them. They question if the baby will make it, as Alex says that it's possible that they'll have to choose between Callie and the baby. Meredith then notices a hickey in Alex's neck, and comments that Lucy is the first he's really liked since Izzie. He says not to make a big deal out of it, as she works at Seattle Grace Mercy Death. Both Cristina and Meredith think he has a point about the name. Miranda explains to Mark and Arizona that Callie may have a better chance if they took out the baby now. Arizona says that the baby is barely viable, but Mark asks why they're even talking about the baby. "Did you just say that?" Arizona asks. Mark wants to give Callie the best chance, but Arizona thinks Callie wants the baby to survive too. As they continue to argue over it, Bailey goes into Callie's room. Lexie is washing her face, and Jackson comes in. He tells her that Callie will go back to the OR tomorrow, and that they're still waiting on Arizona and Mark to decide about whether or not the baby should be taken out now. He says that Mark is doing ok. Lexie wants to stay in the hospital to support Mark, and Jackson walks away. Cristina is looking at scans. Derek tells Meredith that her brain may not come back, even though they manage to save her body. He says he can't tell Mark. He and Meredith then lie down in a bed in an on-call room to get some sleep. Mark and Arizona are still arguing, but things are now getting personal. He thinks she doesn't get to have an opinion because she didn't want a baby in the first place, while she says that she didn't want to have him involved in it, and she says he's basically just a sperm donor. He yells that he's the father, while she's nothing. Miranda and April are still in Callie's room, making sure she's comfortable. Cristina is still looking at scans, when she gets an idea. In Callie's dream, she and Arizona are back in the car. Things happen like in real life, and suddenly Callie realizes that Arizona is going to ask Callie marry her, while Arizona urges her to put her seatbelt back on. Callie compares their relationship to those of their colleagues and she says that she loves Arizona. Eli is trying to seduce Bailey by dancing with her. Owen and Cristina are making out in the kitchen. Henry is trying to seduce Teddy, who just tries to examine him. Alex and Lucy are dancing in the trailer. Arizona tells Callie to get over herself. Lexie is stroking Mark's hair, while he's sleeping on her lap. Derek and Meredith wake up in the on-call room. Callie is woken up by Derek and Meredith, who want to do a neuro exam, but Callie can't do any of the tests. Derek tells Arizona and Mark that it's too soon to tell and that the only things Callie did was opening her eyes. Cristina is pitching a percutaneous repair for Callie's heart, which would be better for both Callie's brain and the baby. Burke taught her a special technique which reduces the risks of the procedure. Owen seems to think it's a good idea, but Teddy isn't confident it'll work, so she refuses. She tries to get Owen to agree with her, but he decides to side with Teddy, because she's the Head of Cardio. Cristina angrily leaves. Arizona is talking to Callie, saying Mark was right: legally, she's nobody to the baby, nor to Callie, even though she does feel like the baby's mother and Callie's wife. She begs Callie to live. Callie's spirit watches Arizona closely. Mark is outside, watching them. Addison comes over and advises him to go in and make peace with Arizona, as they both love Callie. Suddenly, Callie starts deteriorating. Addison and Mark rush in, and Addison orders to get an OR ready for them. Callie is rushed to the OR. As Bailey, Teddy, Owen and Richard have scrubbed, the OR is prepared. When the resident scrub in, Callie is brought in on a gurney and led on the OR table. Mark and Arizona sit down in the gallery. While the other surgeons are preparing to go in, Addison sits down to look at the baby monitor. Arizona wants to pray, and Mark says he hasn't stopped praying since yesterday. Meredith and Derek need to operate on Callie's brain again, while Cristina says she can still do the percutaneous repair. Owen agrees with her. He and Richard ask Teddy to stabilize the heart and to step back after. Meanwhile, Cristina prepares to do the procedure. As everyone keeps on operating, Mark and Arizona watch them closely. Derek manages to control the brain bleed, but Callie's heart has stopped beating. Callie's spirit is in the gallery too. Addison gets ready to take out the baby. Mark runs out of the gallery. As he enters the OR, Addison just took out the baby, whom she hands over to Lucy. Arizona enters the OR too. Alex helps Lucy, who can't get a heartbeat. They have to ventilate the baby and eventually intubate. Mark looks at Arizona, and he nodds. She then takes over from Lucy. As Arizona says she has a heartbeat, Richard tells them that Callie's heart is strong now too. Derek, Mark and Arizona are watching Callie in the ICU. Derek says that they now have to wait for Callie to wake up, which may not happen. Derek walks away. Mark apologizes for saying Arizona's nothing. Meredith and Derek are in the elevator, and she confesses that she was jealous of Callie at the baby shower. She doesn't get why the universe is so screwed up, and random, and mean. Derek hugs her, and he promises her they will have a baby of their own too. Arizona is talking to Callie about their baby, who's small but fighting against all the complications. "She can't open her eyes yet, but I can tell, she's looking for you," Arizona says. Callie's spirit is stroking her own body's face. She's standing on the bridge inside the hospital. Later, she's watching Mark and her daughter in the NICU. Jackson tells Lexie that he's not the guy who waits around for the girl who's still in love with someone else. Lexie asks him to go home together and takes his hand. Teddy tells Cristina she can't teach her anymore, as she doesn't want to listen to her. "Find someone else to learn from," Teddy says. Callie's spirit comes back into the ICU, where Arizona is sleeping. Callie's spirit is shaking the bed in an attempt to wake up her body, but nothing happens. When she grabs her body's feet, Callie suddenly opens her eyes and the spirit disappears. "Yeah," Callie says, which wakes up Arizona. "Yes," she says again. "What? Callie? What?" Arizona asks. "I'll marry you," Callie says, and Arizona laughs. Cast Main Cast 7x18MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 7x18CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 7x18AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 7x18MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 7x18RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 7x18CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 7x18MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 7x18LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 7x18OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 7x18ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 7x18TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 7x18AprilKepner2.png|April Kepner 7x18JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 7x18DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 7x18AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery 7x18LucyFields.png|Lucy Fields 7x18NurseEli.png|Nurse Eli Lloyd 7x18HenryBurton.png|Henry Burton 7x18DrKnox.png|Dr. Knox *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Special Guest Star *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery Guest Stars *Rachael Taylor as Dr. Lucy Fields *Daniel Sunjata as Nurse Eli Lloyd *Scott Foley as Henry Burton Co-Starring *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox Medical Notes Callie Torres *'Diagnosis:' Several severe traumas *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Owen Hunt (trauma surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Derek Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Teddy Altman (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Lucy Fields (OB/GYN) **Addison Montgomery (OB/GYN) **Meredith Grey (surgical resident) **Cristina Yang (surgical resident) **Jackson Avery (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Surgery Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres *'Diagnosis: ' *'Doctors:' **Addison Montgomery (OB/GYN and neonatal surgeon) **Lucy Fields (perinatal surgeon) **Arizona Robbins (pediatric surgeon) **Alex Karev (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Intubation Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Song Beneath the Song, originally sung by Maria Taylor. *This episode scored 13.09 million viewers. *It is a musical episode. *An extended version of this episode can be found on the season 7 DVD box. *This episode is the first appearance of Callie, Arizona, and Mark's daughter, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. *Every song (except "The Story") sung in this episode has appeared in an earlier episode. **"Chasing Cars": Losing My Religion **"Breathe (2AM)": As We Know It **"How We Operate": Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response **"Wait": The First Cut Is the Deepest **"Runnin' on Sunshine": I Am a Tree **"Universe & You": Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response **"Grace": Losing My Religion **"How to Save a Life": Superstition *At the beginning of this episode, Mark is shown completing a mandibular repair (a 2-4 hour surgery) before he finds out about the accident. However, in the previous episode, he sent Callie a text just minutes before the accident, indicating that he wasn't in surgery at that point. Gallery Episode Stills SongBeneath.png Song.jpg 7x18-1.png 7x18-2.png 7x18-3.png 7x18-4.jpg 7x18-5.jpg 7x18-6.jpg 7x18-7.jpg 7x18-8.jpg 7x18-9.jpg 7x18-10.jpg Behind the Scenes 7x18BTS1.jpg Quotes :Arizona: I asked her to marry me and a truck came out of nowhere. ---- :Callie: I'll marry you. Yes. Yes. ---- :Alex: I'm sure she's pretty much going to go crazy or get cancer, shot by a gunman, or get hit by a truck, so don't get your hopes up Karev's big happily ever after. ---- :Cristina: Dr. Altman, is there... Did you have anything you wanted to add? :Teddy: I can't teach you anymore. :Cristina: What? :Teddy: If you refuse to learn, if you won't listen, I can't teach you. :Cristina: I'm sorry, what? :Teddy: Find someone else to learn from. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S7 Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes